Dream on!
by shini-ka-gami
Summary: tomoyo is a preppy cheerdancer who's life bacame miserable in the bullying hands of Eriol Hiiragizawa and his girl, now it becomes worse!


Dream On! Chapter one Of Cursing and Catfights  
  
Disclaimer: CCS especially Tomoyo and Eriol is not mine, they belong to CLAMP, happy?  
  
Claimer: Aida Kishou is MINE! Nanashi Eiga is MINE! Traze and Bonnie Jorgen is MINE!  
  
~ greetings for KAT! Howda hell are yah?!~  
  
*  
"Mom!" greeted Tomoyo Daidouji as she answered her phone. It was a Sunday and she was just going to bed when she received this call. "Hey, great! ----- [Tomoyo frowned] no, of course not, schools okay, I guess. Sakura's fine. hey mom, when are you coming home? Two months? So ya ain't here for mah birthday! ----sorry, ya, sure, whatever. anythin's akay, uh- huh--- 'kay.bye."  
  
Tomoyo threw her phone on the bed, "Damn!" she cursed, another birthday alone in the mansion. It was kinda expected though, with her mom being one of the business tycoons and all. She was supposed to be here on Japan all alone when her mother was jumping plane after plane for their company. She sighed, is there any other birthday wherein her mother was with her? For all she knew she could be in Paris or wherever having another family already!  
  
Tomoyo let herself fall to her bed, next to the phone. It was just ten o'clock; maybe Sakura would like to talk. She took the phone and dialed Kinomoto residence, but to her despair it was busy. She tried again for the second, the third, and went on dialing Chiharu's number, but as the last it was busy. She cursed; she dialed Rika's number and told herself if no one will answer she'll just cut the crap. Fortunately, there was an answer. Unfortunately, it was Rika's mother saying that Rika was already asleep. The cursed, again.  
  
"Is there no one who wants to talk to me!" she mumbled to herself. Glaring at the ceiling until slumber visited her window.  
  
* * * *  
".that's okay we're gonna beat you anyway! Goo Tigers, Wiiin!" pompoms were flung everywhere, cheer dancers were every where when Tomoyo arrived at the gym. She waved at the dancer who was clapping her hands in the rhythm of the cheer. The girl saw her and immediately went to her.  
  
"Oi, Tomoyo," said the girl, she had her hair in pigtails and was sweating heavily. "You're late, again! Ya know, if I ain't here to cover ya up Ms. Jerkins will replace you for Bonnie!"  
  
Tomoyo gave her a weak smile, "That's why I'm thankful ya're here, Sakura."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed, her best friend is impossible! "Fine, just make sure you're on time next time, okay?"  
  
"If there would be a nest time," Said a voice from behind them. Tomoyo knew that voice all too well; she turned to face the bearer.  
  
"Hello, Bonnie!" she greeted her with a smug smile and a sarcastic tone. Bonnie Jorgen, a fellow cheer dancer who's been competing with Tomoyo for the cheer leader title. Of course, Tomoyo won but Bonnie wasn't givin' up. "Yah been up in the pyramids?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Bonnie smirked, "Ya know, Daidouji, we ain't gonna win the tournament with your lousy stunts. Frankly, we ain't gonna win with you as our leader."  
  
Tomoyo cocked a brow and shifted her weight to her right foot. "Frankly, Bonnie, It ain't my stunts who needs a boost nor me. Maybe it's because you're on the team." Tomoyo beamed at her self. "In fact, the team is a little crowded and I think you'll be generous enough to quit."  
  
Bonnie gaped at Tomoyo, who was beaming in victory. "What the hell are yah sayin?" she raised her voice, making all the people around them to stop and watch. "You're sayin' that I should quit?"  
  
Everyone's head turned at Tomoyo, anticipating her answer.  
  
"Of course, not! I'm actually sayin your out of the team!" again, Tomoyo beemed for victory, Bonnie gaped and so as the other students who were surprised by Tomoyo's frankness.  
  
"Why," Bonnie was able to say between her gritted teeth, "Why you, Bitch!" and with that she threw herself at Tomoyo and pinned her on the ground.  
  
Someone from the corridors hollered, "CATFIGHT!!"  
  
*tsuzuku*  
  
what dya think? Please do comment and leave a review, , it'll be such an honor if ya'll do!!!  
  
~stigmata~ 


End file.
